Am I Dreaming
by Kisa Kaiba
Summary: [Complete] Mokuba sees the death of his brother... Will this be the end for Seto or himself?
1. I Must be Dreaming

Here's another new fic by me. I have so many... that aren't even finished yet. Well, this one only has a few chapters. I already finished it, and I'm finally able to post it.

This chapter has a song to go with it. (And knowing me and reading some of my other stories) you'd guess it's an Evanescence song, and if you did. You're correct. It's called 'I must be Dreaming'.  
  
I was getting so many ideas for this fic, and then I heard the song, and it fit so perfectly that it scared me...

* * *

Chapter 1

_Mokuba's POV_

I sat at home, in my room… I'm watching TV, and I'm sit waiting for my brother, Seto, to come home. He had a meeting with some businessmen… I'm not sure what about, but he told me he would be back soon…

The phone rang, and I quickly picked it up.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hey, Mokuba. I want to show you something. Come out front, and I'll show you," it was Seto.

"Oh, big brother! What is it!?!" I asked Seto cheerfully.

"You'll see…. I'll be outside the gates. See you in a few, bye" Seto said, hanging up. I noticed Seto sounded a little happy, though not like when we were kids… But, at least he's in a good mood….

I sat up, and rushed out of my room. I'm really excited to see what Seto wants to show me… I wonder what it could be.

I ran down the stairs, and to the front door. I realize that my excitement is growing, and I smile.

I open the door, and run out. I see Seto across the street, through the gates…. I kept running towards there… now only a little far away…

Seto saw me, then to his left and right, and started to cross the street…. And in his arms is something… but I can't tell what it is…

And what I saw – came so quickly… A rusty green car came speeding down the road and – and – hit Seto… I stopped running… and stopped completely…

The car – hit my brother… and he fell…

No… Please be okay, Seto… I can't loose you…

I looked at Seto, who is on the ground, lying motionless… I see – blood… blood everywhere…

…

I felt tears in my eyes, and they were running down my cheeks… It can't be… is my brother really – dead?

I collapsed, to the ground… and I looked at who that was in the car… It's – no… it can't be… I closed my eyes, and opened them again, but sure enough, it's them… Joey, and - Tristan…

Joey and Tristan looked stunned to what happened… that they didn't pay any attention to the road, and ran over my brother.

Joey was the one who was driving… He opened the door slowly, but still looked shocked to what he had done. Tristan looked at Joey, and he, too, opened his door. The got out of the car and looked down to who they hit – Seto.

"It's – it's – Kaiba…" I heard Tristan say to Joey…

"I – k-know…" Joey replied…

"Is he – dead?" Tristan asked Joey.

I felt my heart racing… I felt hatred for them, and they used to be my friends… But now… they aren't. How – could they do that? How could they not pay attention to the road – and….

I looked at them, and – they were pulling Seto by his arms… Into the bushes behind… I guess they don't see me watching…

I walked slowly, right behind the gates… and I took a deep breath… They looked around, but acted as if they didn't see anyone.

I didn't move for a second… thinking about what I should do, but nothing came to me… until I turned and looked at the house…

……………….

How can I pretend that I don't see

What you hide so carelessly?

I saw him (it's really her) bleed; you heard me breathe

And I froze inside myself and turned away

I must be dreaming

……………………

This can't be real… Seto can't be dead… He's got to be alive… I need him… I need Seto to be there for me when I need him…

I can't believe they – did that… But – they couldn't have…. Is this a dream? This can't be real. It just can't be….

……………………

We all live

We all die

That does not begin to justify you

It's not what it seems,

Not what you think

No, I must be dreaming

It's only in my mind,

Not real life

No, I must be dreaming

………………………….

I must be dream… It can't be real…. It just – can't be….

If it is… then I'm the only one that knows the real truth… but I'm afraid to tell someone… what they have done…. But, I must…

I don't want to see them ever again… Though… I'm afraid of what will happen if – I tell….

……………………

Help! I know I've got to tell someone

Tell them what I know you've done

I fear you, but spoken fears can come true

………………….

I see Joey and Tristan rushing into the car, driving off….

I looked away from the direction the drove of, and to the direction the put Seto…

I opened the gates, and ran across the street towards the bushes…. I pushed them away, and looked down… To see my brother – bleeding…

I kneeled down, I put my finger on his neck, to feel his pulse… but – there – is none….

He's – dead…

…………………………..  
We all live   
We all die   
That does not begin to justify you   
It's not what it seems,   
Not what you think   
No, I must be dreaming   
It's only in my mind,   
Not real life   
No, I must be dreaming 

………………………..

This can't be real. This has to be a dream… It has to be – Seto – can't be dead… He just can't be…

……………………….  
We all live   
We all die   
That does not begin to justify you   
It's not what it seems,   
Not what you think   
No, I must be dreaming   
It's only in my mind,   
Not real life   
No, I must be dreaming

…………………………

More tears were going down my face, and I quickly whipped them away. I can't stop crying…

I know it's true, but I don't want to believe it… I can't believe it… This isn't real…. I must be in my bed dreaming… I have to be…

………………………….  
Not what it seems,   
Not what you think   
I must be dreaming   
Just in my mind,   
Not real life   
I must be dreaming 

……………………….

I looked at to what was in my brother's arms… It was a black little puppy….

And I know exactly why he wanted to show he it…. Because it must have reminded him of when we were little… When we saw a puppy much like this one…

The puppy is looking at Seto sadly… almost like he knows he's – dead…

I pick up the little puppy out of my brother's arms, and I run inside the gates, and to my home….

I open the door and run inside…. I run up the stairs crying… I run to my room, and collapse on my bed… crying…

I cry my face into the pillow, and the puppy lay beside me………

* * *

So, what did you think... I hope you liked it... Even though it is pretty sad.  
  
I'll update soon, okay.  
  
Please review! 

P.S. plz check out some of my other stories


	2. Hello

This chapter goes with the song 'Hello' and, it's another song by Evanescence. (Could of guessed, huh?)

* * *

Chapter 2

_Mokuba's POV_

I opened my eyes… And I remembered about – Seto… And, his death… I looked on my bed to see if the dog was still there, but it wasn't… It must have left…

I guess… I'm truly along now… There's no one left that will truly care for me… I never really had to many people before, - but at least I had my brother…

…

I got out of bed, and walked over to the window… And I could see rain coming down outside. It was raining hard and fast…

I remember last time it rained like this… Seto and me were outside sitting out in the rain… It was so nice being with him… I wish he were still here…

I still can't stop thinking of when – I found out… that's he's – dead… In my mind I knew he wasn't dead… but I kept thinking that he wasn't… but he is…

………………

_Playground school bell rings again_

_Rain clouds come to play again_

_Has no one told you he's (she's) not breathing?_

_Hello I'm your mind giving you_

_Someone to talk to_

_Hello_

…………….

But, still… the reality of it all, doesn't actually seem real… Maybe… I'm still dreaming… Dreaming and I'm sleeping in my bed… And Seto sitting next to me, trying to comfort in my sleep…

He does that every time I have a bad dream… He's always there for me…

Maybe… I'm dreaming and the dream is trying to tell me something… But – what could it be… And, maybe I might wake up from this dream soon… Maybe Seto will wake me from this horrible dream…

…………….

_If I smile and don't believe_

_Soon I know I'll wake from this dream_

……………..

I sat down on the floor, below the window… The phone rang, and I stood back up, and walked to the phone… I picked it up…

"Hello…." I said, sounding as sad as I felt…

"Mokuba, what's wrong?" It was Yugi…

I whipped away a tear and said, "Nothing…"

"Did something happen?" Yugi said sounding concerned of me.

"No…"

"I better get off…" I lied to Yugi, which I never had before…

I just didn't want to talk on the phone… I just want to be alone… and cry…

I started to… even though in my mind I still think it's a dream…

……………………

_Don't try to fix me, I'm not broken_

_Hello I'm the lie living for you so you can't hide_

_Don't cry_

………………………

I walked out of my room, and went to the kitchen… I opened the fridge and closed it… I don't know why I opened it… It's just a habit that I have; I go to the kitchen, I open the fridge…

I turned and leaned against one of the cabinets… I looked around, and I saw a knife that lay on the counter… It made me think – about death… And wanting to be with Seto again…

And, if I were to die, I would be with him again… And we could be together with – out parents… Even though I don't really remember them, I wish I could find out what they were like…

I know that if I were to die, right now… I'd be with them… and I could be happy again. But, if I stay here, I'll never be happy again…. Because, I'll be – alone.

And that's what made me want to – die… being with my family again….

I grabbed the knife, and I looked at it… My reflection, I could see on it… I could see bags under my eyes, and tears coming down…

I was ready… I lifted the knife high, and I lunged it into my stomach… and fell to the ground… I looked at my cut, and it was deep and bleeding a lot… I dropped the bloody knife, and leaned against the cabinet…

I realize the real pain that people get when they're dying… but I know that I'll be happy in the end… I'll be with my family, and I'll never be sad again.

I closed my eyes… and thought about Seto… and my parents. I see them looking at me, and are smiling. Seto was smiling like he never had before… And my parents were holding out their arms for me to run and hug them…

"Mokuba… what happened"

I opened my eyes… and in front of my eyes was – Seto.

"Am I – dead"? I said tiredly…

Seto ran to me, sat beside me… "What did you do?"

I lifted up the knife, and showed him…

"Why did - you do that?!" Seto said to me aloud.

"To be with you, and mom and dad… " I said to my brother… "After I saw you die – I wanted to be with you… and I thought you'd be with them…"

"Saw me – die? Mokuba, what are you talking about?"

I looked at him curiously… "What do you mean? I saw that car – hit you… and you died!" I yelled at him, " – Joey and Tristan were in a car… and they weren't watching out – and they hit you… and you were – dead" I broke out into tears again…

"Mokuba, I never got hit. I've been upstairs working for three days… I wouldn't be able to get hit, if I'm inside…" he said.

"But that would mean… I was – dreaming…"

………………………..

_Suddenly I know I'm not sleeping hello I'm still here_

_All that's left of yesterday_

………………………..

Seto stood up quickly, and grabbed a phone. He dialed some numbers…

I felt really tired, and pained… I felt my eyelids growing heavy… and I closed them…

_Seto's POV_

"Hello, my brother's in trouble… If there isn't help soon, he's going to die," I yelled coldly into the phone.

"Where do we need to go?" the person asked me.

"Kaiba Manor, be quick about it!" I yelled into the phone, hanging up…

I turned and looked at Mokuba, his eyes were closed…. I sat beside him, and shook him…

He opened his eyes slowly… "Seto… if I die – want you to know that I love you, and that I always will…" he said to me…

"Don't say that… you're going to live…" I said to him.

"I don't think so… But, Seto… I'll be with Mum and Dad…" Mokuba said… sounding weak and tired.

"But, I need you here!" I yelled out of frustration, for Mokuba's life.

"I know… I'm sorry…" Mokuba said… His eyes closing once again…

I shook him again… I can't let him die… I need him here.

Mokuba coughed a bit, and I could see blood coming out of his mouth… His head dropped completely, and his eyes closed…

I felt around his neck to see if he had a pulse… and - he didn't…

He's dead…. My brother – is dead…

I felt tears in my eyes, and for the first time in such a long time…I started to cry… I closed my eyes, and tears ran down my cheeks… I whipped them away, and looked at Mokuba…

He lay motionless, and bloody… I looked up, Out of the window… And I saw that it was raining…

It reminded me when Mokuba and me would sit outside in the rain together… and talk… and I realize we'll never do that again…

I looked down at him again. And I wanted to be outside in the rain with him, one last time…

I picked him up, and walked to the door… I opened it and carried Mokuba outside, for the last time….

I walked into the rain… just looking ahead…I stopped walking and looked down at Mokuba…

The only relative that was alive… is now dead… And, I realize I'm all alone… In a world, where no one really cares for me…

The ambulance drove in, and stopped. People came rushing out, running with a stretcher, but I didn't move…

The stopped in front of me, and directed me to put him on to it…

"Is he – still alive…" one asked me.

I shook my head no…

"We're sorry for – your loss," Another said.

I looked down at the ground, and looked back up. I put my brother on the stretcher, and one of the doctors put a white clothe over him…

They started to walk the stretcher, slowly back to the van… They lifted it up and put him in… They got in, and closed the doors…

And that is the last I saw him… They drove off slowly…

I stood there for a moment… thinking about Mokuba… and how we grew up…

I turned around and looked at the house… and then up into the sky… The rain was getting slower as the moments went by…

And after looking up for a minute or two, it was just sprinkling… And in the sky I could see, my brother… He was standing next to – my parents… And they were looking down at me, and were waving…

I looked down, at the ground… I realize that I'll be with them, too… When I die…

I walk to the front door of the mansion, and I open it… I slowly walk in, and I walk up the stairs, into my room…

I walk to my bed, and sit down, and lean against the pillows.

I took the picture of Mokuba, that I kept around my neck off… and I opened it up.

I looked at the picture, and I laid down more, and closed my eyes... and thought about that day…

****

**...............................................The End...........................................................**

* * *

That was the fic. There is the end... I'm sorry that it came and went so quickly... And that it wasn't a happy ending.  
  
Though, I'm almost sure that I'm going to write a sequel, about Seto. If I get enough reviews telling me, I should then I will. If I don't then – I might. It all depends on if I get enough inspiration or not. (Most likely, there will be a sequel)  
  
This suicidal fic is nothing like my other one; yes I have another one... If you'd read and review for it, I'd really appretiate it. But, if you don't, it's okay.  
  
_Kisara_

_P.S. Please review!_


End file.
